Only Heart
by FaceTheMagic
Summary: Sonny and Chad make a bet to see who can pretend to like the other one the longest. Will this game turn into something more? Channy!
1. The Bet

**Alright, so this is my first FanFiction. I hope you like it.**

**This story takes place after **_**Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star**_**, as is needed for future chapters I already have written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, in any way whatsoever.**

**

* * *

**

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sonny and Chad glared at each other for a moment, partially from passion, and turned on

their heels dramatically, walking separate ways down the hallway. This usual banter of

theirs had not changed since Sonny had arrived at the studios, and it had no plans of

being changed anytime soon. Sonny marched into her dressing room to find Tawni

applying her Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lip gloss.

"Having fun?" She asked, while putting on another coat.

Sonny, expecting Tawni to ask one of her usual _Isn't my hair pretty today? _Questions, replied "Yup."

Tawni turned around to face Sonny, a smirk laid across her face. Sonny soon realized the question, then spewed out a quick, "No! I mean, what are you even talking about?"

Tawni turned back around, now fixing up her hair.

"Sonny, I may be the only one that notices, but you and Chad's arguing…"

"Mine and Chad's arguing _what_?" Sonny said, catching the drift of the conversation.

"It's more like flirting." She said flatly, brushing through her curls.

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked out of her dressing room, only to be greeted by Nico

and Grady, on their way to the cafeteria to grab some taquitos. They invited her to come,

and she agreed cheerily as she didn't have much else to do in their lunch break.

~*~

Sonny munched on her taquito contentedly. Eventually, Tawni and Zora met up with the

three of them to take advantage of the day where they weren't eating dog food. Grady

and Nico had food bits all over their mouths, Zora was using a knife and fork on her

taquito, almost like she was dissecting a frog, and Tawni was using her _Bite, wipe, and _

_gloss_ method. Sonny shook her head and smiled at her queer cast mates. Just then, the

MacKenzie Falls cast walked in, each of them carrying an air of importance, snobbiness,

and condescendingness. Sonny looked over at the member she cared the most for, and

noticed he seemed to be either deep in thought or distracted. Suddenly, he turned his head

over to look at her. They locked eyes for a moment, and then turned their heads away in

embarrassment. Luckily, none of Sonny's other cast mates noticed. Sonny got up to get

another taquito from the counter, and met Chad while there.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

They both said each other's names with fake smiles.

"You know Sonny, you don't do a very good job in acting like you don't like me. Because you know I'm irresistible." Chad said with a cocky grin, which Sonny secretly thought was very cute.

"Please, you're the last thing from irresistible. And are you challenging my acting skills, Cooper?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I suppose you could say that." He replied back.

"Please Chad, it takes no acting to try and dislike you. The only acting that might be needed is if I tried to _like_ you."

"When you're the king of Acting, you can beat anyone at any Contest." He said slyly.

"Oh, so this is a contest now?" She breathed in heavily.

"You could say that." He replied.

"Fine then, Chad. Tell you what, I bet I can act like I like you longer then you can pretend to like me."

"Oh, you are _so on_, Munroe. Winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want for a day. Deal?"

Sonny thought for a moment, then agreed.

"Deal." She responded.

"So… starting now?"

"Starting now."

But of course, not before a quick,

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. Please review, as that's the only way I'll really know if I should continue. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as well as any ideas you would like to share with me.**

**~*~**

**~*~  
**

**Click it!**

_**You know you want to.**_


	2. It Begins

**Second chapter. Enjoy!**

**I'd like to thank Sonny days and Victorias Twisted Angels for being the first to review!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sonny sat down in the prop house, mindlessly watching TV while Nico and Grady were

horse playing. Chad popped into her mind, as he did quite often, more so now as they

were involved in a bet. _I'm not going to lose to him. _Sonny thought, as she flicked the

channel to a So Random re-run. Sonny thought about all of the things Chad could make

her do in just one day if she lost. _What if he makes me serve him all day? Clean up the_

_MacKenzie Falls' floors? Make a fool out of myself in front of the cafeteria? _Of course,

making a fool of herself was the last thing Sonny was worried about. Nico noticed how

quiet she was, and asked her,

"Sonny, you okay?"

Sonny was so deep in thought about all of the bad things that Chad could make her do, that it took her a second to comprehend Nico's question.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine Nico."

Although she wanted to tell the guys about her stupid and childish bet, Chad and she made an unannounced rule of not telling others.

Just then, Chad walked into the prop house. Sonny watched as Tawni ran away from Zora

on the TV, and Zora ran after her with a huge hammer. From the combination of her

train of thought, and the entertainment on the TV, she didn't notice a certain blonde

drama-king jerk-face sitting right next to her.

"What 'cha watching?" Chad questioned with mild interest.

She whipped her head around towards him out of surprise, which left her face just inches

away from his. She didn't answer right away; just enough time for her to regain her

composure.

_Speaking of the devil…_

She changed the channel to some nature show, but he clearly saw the TV channel it was on beforehand.

"Nothing," She stated simply with an annoyed tone in her voice.

He shrugged and shuffled himself into a more comfortable position on the couch.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked coldly.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice, then whispered lowly,

"What happened to being nice, Munroe?"

He raised his voice again, loud enough now that Nico and Grady could hear again.

"The pleasure of your company." He replied suavely.

Sonny rolled her eyes, lightening the mood.

Nico and Grady were already annoyed by Chad's entrance and sitting on their couch, but now that he was flirting with Sonny, they'd had it.

"'Ey Chip, how about you take the pleasure of someone else's company, and leave So Random." Nico said, while them both narrowed their eyes at him.

Chad was busy admiring how cute Sonny looked in her outfit, so when those two inferiors spoke up, he was annoyed. Being nice to Sonny's cast mates was not part of the deal, so he wasn't going to bother with any fluff.

"Oh sure guys, I'll go get up and leave. And while I'm at it, why don't you two go take that right turn out the door and stick it-"

Sonny gave Chad a death glare. He stopped talking to them, and Nico and Grady huffed and walked out the door.

Suddenly, Sonny and Chad heard a faint, "And we took the_ left_ turn, for your information, Chad!" coming from the hallway.

"Wow, what's their problem?" Chad said, looking out the door.

Sonny rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot when she was talking to Chad.

"Soo…" Chad stated, finding sudden interest in the ceiling pattern above him.

Sonny looked him over, noticing he was dressed particularly nicely today. She wondered why.

"How was your day yesterday?" Sonny said in a lovey-dovey tone.

Chad smirked at her.

"You know Sonny, oh, and this doesn't count, that you don't have a chance at winning. I've won the Tween Choice Award for _Best male actor of the year_ for 4 years running."

_Great. Here comes the ego-bomb_. Sonny thought, while she wore a "Are you serious?" kind of face.

She cut him off before he could brag even more.

"Look Chad, oh, and this doesn't count either, according to you, I don't even have to act, since I already like you. So that seems like an advantage to me."

"Oh, so you're admitting that you like me?" Chad asked, sitting up on the couch. His eyes bored into hers.

"What? Of course not! I'm simply stating that you should watch your words." She coughed for a moment, and then found that interesting ceiling pattern that Chad was looking at before.

"Whatever, Munroe." Chad said with a smile.

He got up, and started walking out the door.

"Bye, honey." He said, smirking.

"Chad, just because we're pretending to like each other doesn't mean we have to pretend we're a couple."

Chad just shrugged and walked out the door.

Sonny groaned and leaned back in the couch.

_I can't live with him, and I can't live without him._

* * *

**So that's the second chapter. Hopefully I'll have another one up today. (Three chapters in one day!) ^.^**

**~*~**

**See that button?**

**It's really pretty. But it's lonely.**

**Click it!**


	3. Invitation

**Third Chapter. Yay!**

**If you review, I'll mention your name. Also, I may name a character after someone. So do it! =)**

**Let's get started.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny fiddled with her hair in her dressing room. Keeping up this bet was harder then she previously thought. Just then, Tawni walked into the dressing room.

"Hey Tawni." Sonny said in a bored voice.

Tawni just "Hmphed." In reply.

Sonny ignored this typical diva behavior from her. Even though Tawni could act so much like a princess sometimes, she was a good person inside, and Sonny respected that.

A few minutes passed while they both sat in silence.

"Tawni, rehearsals start in ten minutes. Want to go?"

"Sure." Tawni said, paying more attention to her hair than to Sonny.

~*~

The sketch took place in a women's department store, with Sonny and Grady husband and wife, and Tawni the sales clerk. Sonny picked up the two pares of shoes, one with polka dots, and one with stripes. She held them up to "her husband," and asked

"Honey, which pair looks better?"

Grady just stood their, bellowing, "Uhh…"

While to the husband, they looked exactly alike.

This slew of jokes continued for the next few lines, until they heard their producer say,

"And… Cut!" Marshall exclaimed.

"Good job guys, let's see that exact performance in tomorrow's show!"

The cast met up after the sketch, and they all agreed to go eat lunch.

~*~

The So Random cast walked into the cafeteria, their stomachs rumbling.

Sonny looked over at the MacKenzie Falls table, and gave a small smile to Chad, who in turn gave an even bigger smile back.

Tawni eyed Sonny, but didn't say anything.

~*~

When they were about to leave the cafeteria, Chad stood up and beckoned for Sonny to come over. Sonny couldn't decide how she felt about this; whether she wanted to go over or not, but either way, she had to.

"Yes?" Sonny said, batting her eyelashes.

Both of the casts were staring at them.

"I just thought I might ask you to tell Tawni over there to stop glaring at me."

They both looked over at Tawni, who had just realized what the topic of conversation was.

"Anything else?" Sonny said, keeping up the brigade, even though she was slightly annoyed by Chad bringing Tawni into it.

"Well, I'd like to know if you want to hang at The Falls tomorrow."

_Hang at The Falls? Why would he ask that?_

"That's actually kind of sweet Chad. But don't you think our cast mates would be against it?"

"Probably."

They both chuckled nervously.

"Uhm, sure. I'll hang there tomorrow."

"Great," He glanced over at his table. "I'm going to get back to my inquiring cast mates. See ya'."

Sonny walked back to the So Random cast.

"Hey guys."

They all looked at her with unspoken questions.

Sonny and Tawni walked back together to their dressing room. Once they were in, Tawni immediately started to question Sonny.

"So, what's up with you and Chad?"

Sonny played it dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Please Sonny. I know for a fact that I'm not the only one that has noticed. Chad and you… you've been too friendly with each other. It's not normal."

Sonny just hummed to herself, trying to think of a way to change the conversation.

Tawni continued. "I know you and Chad have had your- oh, what's the word- moments? But you've never really publicly displayed your emotions."

"Please, I promise, there's nothing going on between me and Chad."

"Because smiling to each other and spending more time together is not affection at all."

"Tawni, that's not at all-" She stopped herself. If she told Tawni why she has been acting this way, then not only would she never hear the end of it, but Tawni would go up to Chad, revealing that she knew what was going on.

_And I don't want to be scrubbing floors for Chad for a day._

"You both are in denial. That's all I can say."

Tawni plopped herself down in front of her vanity, signaling the end of the conversation.

_Great._

~*~

* * *

**What will happen when Sonny goes to MacKenzie falls? How will her cast take it? Is there some reason that she was invited?**

**Bum bum bum! You're just going to have to read on to find out!**

**~*~**

**Clicky, clicky.**

**I'm not picky.**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	4. MacKenzie Falls

**Chapter 4: A go.**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing: LilHaven, xxsonnywithachance37xx, BoulderGirl1049, sonnyandchadforever, Sonny days, and Victorias Twisted Angel for commenting on all of the chapters. x)  
**

**I have an idea where the story's going to go, but if you want to give me any advice, then that'd be great.**

**Enjoi.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny woke up the next morning, both nervous and excited for the day ahead of her. She still didn't understand why Chad wanted her to hang at "The Falls." Of course the bet required them to be friendly with each other, but it didn't require them to go out of their way for each other.

Even so, she though it was incredibly sweet of him.

Sonny lay under the covers, thinking about Chad.

_Of course he's a huge jerk. He's narcissistic, and pretty much doesn't care for anyone else but himself. _

But Sonny knew perfectly well that underneath it all, he was a good person, and he had his sweet moments, that seemed only to be with her.

~*~

Sonny got to the studio right on time to meet up with her cast mates, who were practicing for a sketch. She started to approach them.

"Hey guys." She said nervously.

They all mumbled back greetings.

"So… are you guys all ready for the show tonight?"

Normally she wouldn't bring this up, since they had shows each and every week, but she needed a conversation topic to ease the tenseness in the room.

They mumbled more "Mhm's" and "Yup's"

Sonny sighed. They weren't going to crack.

"Look, guys. Think you can go the day without me?"

Tawni spoke up first. Almost like she had a precognition that this was going to come. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I was invited to spend the day at MacKenzie Falls. So…"

Her cast mates gaped.

The last time Sonny spent the day at the Falls, a volcano of drama erupted.

Of course, in the end, they made up. But even so, it was assumed she'd never do it again.

So when she declared she'd be spending the day there, the cast blew up.

"What?!" They all chimed together, yelling very loudly.

Sonny cringed; she knew this was going to happen.

"Guys, it's not a big deal. I'll be back before you can-"

Zora piped up. "Sonny! The code!"

Sonny started to back up, before the rest of her cast could start yelling.

They all glared at her as she ran over to the adjacent studio.

~*~

"Hey Sonny." Chad said as she went through the doors, past the "Do Not Admit" wall. She noticed every other member of her cast was on there. Why wasn't she?

"Hey Chad." She said dreamily, mostly as a joke.

"Welcome back to The Falls." He said, smirking.

They walked around together, Sonny gazing at the ridiculously expensive items in their studio.

They didn't speak much, but not out of awkwardness, but out of a comfortable, friendly silence. Most of the time when they were together, it was filled with arguments. (Mostly yelling fine and goods at each other)

After a good amount of walking, and a good amount of glaring, Sonny spoke.

"So tell me Chad. Why am I here? Why did you invite me?"

He paused for a moment, unsure of how or if to answer.

"It's part of the bet to be friendly with each other, right?"

"Chad, this is very un-like you. You didn't need to go this far just for the bet."

"You're right. Since I'm going to win either way."

"Pul-ease,"

She paused, wondering whether to ask Chad once again why she was here, or whether to let it go. She decided that she would ask him again later and continue on a mindless topic.

"So what would you make me do if you won?"

"That would ruin the surprise, Munroe."

~*~

Sonny watched a few scenes of MacKenzie Falls' taping. Of course, she secretly watched it whenever possible, so she understood exactly where it picked up from. **(A/N: It says on the **_**So Random!**_** website that she tapes it whenever possible- Heh.)**

During one of his breaks, Chad came up to Sonny asking her if she was enjoying herself. On any other occasions, she would have said "No," whether it being true or not. But under this bet, and being able to tell the truth in this certain situation, she simply rolled her eyes and mumbled out a "Mhm."

~*~

When it came time to eat lunch, she walked into the cafeteria, grateful her cast mates weren't there.

That day, she was served lobster.

_I could get used to this. _She thought as she licked her lips.

~*~

Sonny spent the remaining time of her day at MacKenzie Falls, having a pretty good time considering the circumstances.

Sonny and Chad said their goodbyes, giving each other smiles that the other one loved.

As Sonny walked back to the So Random studio, a thought dawned upon her.

This bet was no longer simply a bet, and she was no longer simply acting.

She was starting to _enjoy_ being with him.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

**Four chapters in one day? I think so.**

**Want me to continue writing?**

**Click that very cute button below this sentence. **


End file.
